


Who's a Good Boy?

by Wakingonprospit



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Collars, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Humanstuck, Laughter During Sex, Leashes, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, March Eridan, Master/Pet, Panty Kink, Sex Club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 15:33:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4268676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wakingonprospit/pseuds/Wakingonprospit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request: Eridan/Gamzee (nsfw w/ dom Eridan) post-party??</p><p>(Featuring a bonus March Eridan)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who's a Good Boy?

**Author's Note:**

> Still taking requests on writingonprospit on tumblr. send me a ship and a word :3

Eridan grips the end of the black leather leash in his right hand as he leads his boyfriend into his apartment. He moves the loop of the leash to slide around his wrist as he busies his hands with pulling out the short, blonde, pig tail hair extensions that he had clipped into his hair earlier that night. After only a moment, in which he hears the door close behind him, he can feel two large hands making their way under the material of the plaid skirt that he is wearing. "Gamz, no touching," he says a bit sternly as he sets the extensions onto the side table by the door..

Gamzee grumbles slightly, slowly sliding his hands away from the blonde in favor of shoving them into his pockets as he grumbles in jealousy, "You let other guys touch you..." He frowns and looks away from Eridan as the smaller man narrows his eyes at him.

"We were just dancing," he says bitterly, "I tried to get you to dance with me but you were too busy getting high with that group of furries."

"I didn't want to motherfuckin' go anyway!" he rushes out hurriedly.

It was true. Gamzee only agreed to go to the party at the kink club so that he could see the costume that his boyfriend had picked out. He managed to convince Eridan to let him get away with not wearing a ridiculous costume on the condition that he would wear a leash and collar, and allow for his boyfriend to crossdress and lead him around all night. What made it worst was that right before they left, Eridan had told Gamzee that he wasn't allowed to touch him, or else they wouldn't have sex afterwards.

"Besides," Gamzee continues on in frustration, "this thing's all up and starting to hurt anyway," he growls quietly and reaches up to begin undoing the collar that has been chafing against his neck for the past few hours.

As soon as Eridan realizes what his boyfriend is doing, he yanks on the leash a bit roughly before pushing the lanky man up against the wall. He tilts his head and leans up to brush his lips against Gamzee's, his heels giving him the extra boost to only be a bit shorter than the other, as he whispers against them hotly, "You don't want to take that off yet, do you?"

The question practically drips with intent and sends a shiver down the taller man's spine. Gamzee's eyes narrow slightly but he quickly feels his arousal building at the feeling of being pushed around like he is now. "No," he utters out in barely a whisper as his breathing begins to pick up.

"No, what?" Eridan's lips curl into a smirk as he speaks. One of his legs go in between the taller man's and he lifts his knee slowly to grind against the hardening in Gamzee's pants.

Gamzee lefts out a slow and shaky breath, trying to tilt his head away but finds that he can't move it at all due to the pressure around his neck. "No-" he shuts his eyes and muffles a quiet groan by biting his lip before continuing to speak, "No, sir."

Eridan smiles smugly and presses a feather light kiss to the left side of his lover's jaw before pulling away. He turns and keeps tension on the leash as he leads the taller man through his apartment, making his way down the hall and taking him to the bedroom.

Once there, the shorter man leads Gamzee to the bed and pushes him toward it. "Lay down," he instructs as he releases the leash, "and don't move."

The Makara is quick to follow orders, relaxing as the pressure on his neck disappears for the moment. He lays on his back quickly, watching as Eridan walks to the other side of the bed to reach under it. As soon as he does so, Gamzee knows what he is about to get.

From under the bed, Eridan pulls out a small box. It contains a bunch of different sex toys. There are dildos, vibrators, butt plugs, condoms, and different types of lube, among other things. Most of the items in the box were bought by Eridan for himself, but some were given to him by other people, Gamzee included. Tonight he grabs a condom and a bottle of lube, along with one other item from the box before pushing it back under his bed.

Gamzee hears the jingle of the handcuffs before he sees them. His eyes widen slightly and he can feel his arousal increasing. "Eridan," he breaths out quickly, starting to sit up, "come on man, do you gotta-"

Eridan cuts him off by grabbing the leash and pulling on it a bit roughly as he crawls onto his boyfriend in favor of straddling his hips. "Hold out your hands," he demands quietly, smirking at the man beneath him.

The dark haired boy sighs and begrudgingly holds his hands out to Eridan, mumbling something about wanting to be able to touch him.

Nonetheless, Eridan clamps the manacles onto Gamzee's wrists and slides the key into his stocking. A predatory grin slides across his face as he looks his captive up and down slowly. He licks his lips and pushes Gamzee to lay back down as he begins to rock his hips slowly against the man beneath him, making sure to grind his ass against the tent in the taller man's pants despite the way his skirt was riding up.

Gamzee is groaning quietly beneath his lover. His eyes are glued to where Eridan's skirt has been hiked up just enough to give the other a nice view of the space between his legs. For a moment Gamzee only sees the upper part of Eridan's pale, shaved thighs. He assumes that Eridan had gone without underwear. That is, until he notices a small bit of black fabric peeking out from between the other man's legs. His eyebrows knit together in confusion for a moment as he stares before a quiet hum draws his attention back up to Eridan's smirking face. The expression confuses Gamzee for a moment, until he looks back down to see where the other has lifted up his skirt to allow for him to see the black thong that he wears underneath it.

Gamzee groans at the sight and rocks up against Eridan for a moment only to have the blonde pull roughly on his leash. The Makara whines slightly at the feeling and shutters and squirms beneath the other.

"Hold still," Eridan purrs as he grinds his hips downward, "Be a good pet~"

Perhaps it was the tone of his voice, or maybe the implications of what he was saying but despite the reason, Gamzee finds himself bursting into laughter. "Pet?!" he snorts and shakes with laughter. "Who's a good boy?~" the stoner mocks, not able to hold still for his lover.

"Gamz-" Eridan says with a huff, "Gamzee quit it!" Despite trying to seem stern, as soon as Gamzee begins barking like a dog, Eridan loses it in a fit of laughter. "St- Stop!" he yells through his laughter as he pushes at Gamzee's chest, "I'm trying, okay?" The Ampora covers his face in embarrassment before smiling down at the other man. "You ruin everything, you know that?" he asks with a quiet laugh.

The brunette can't seem to calm his own chuckling as he reaches up and moves his handcuffed hands behind the back of his lover's neck to pull him down into a sweet and gentle kiss. "I know."

**Author's Note:**

> leave a review?


End file.
